The Irresistable
by xSakuraWings
Summary: The pinkette was furious. "Why can't they just keep their hands off me?" Sakura spatted angrily. "Stupid hormonal men." SakuMulti.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>THE IRRESITABLE <strong>

_Her clothes all torn, her hair all ruffed up and her boot was missing. The pinkette had just escaped from a crowd of hormonal boys who tried jumping on her today. _

"_Sakura Haruno, you're one damn __**lucky**__ girl." _

SakuraxMulti

* * *

><p>"Ino-pig! That's enough. I don't care how much you beg!" Trying her hardest to ignore her best friend's please, Sakura Haruno crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You'll have to do on your own this time."<p>

"So cruel, so evil, how could you forehead?" the blonde sighed, her sky blue eyes starting to get watery and tears are threatening to fall out. "All I wanna do is go on a date with my boyfriend tonight, but no," Ino's voice was dangerously low. "Some forehead girl just won't take over my hospital shift," said Ino bitterly.

Sakura's heart plummeted when she saw her blond friend's facial expression. She knew that look.

"Ino I-," she tried to explain but Ino beat her to it. "Sakura, you know how much he means to me." Ino plopped down on the sofa. "I don't want to lose him," she spoke softly, so soft Sakura can barely hear her.

The pinkette saw the desperation in her face and it felt like a barbed wire being dragged through her insides. Guilty!

Sitting down next to the blonde, Sakura tentatively reached out and touched Ino's hand. "Hey, I know you love him and I understand that you don't want to lose Kiba." Ino looked up. Her pretty face was blotchy with grief and her red eyes were enough to break Sakura's heart.

Just recently Ino had been dating with Kiba and they both fell head over heels in love with each other. Unfortunately for her best friend, the Inuzuka clan did not approve the dog-lover to be partnered off with a girl whose parents own a flower shop. Despite that, they both did not give up but rather still they continued their relationship.

The pinkette had made a firm decision. "Its okay, Ino. I'll take your shift for tonight." The blonde sniffed, "Really?" "Yes, I promise you."

Lowering her head, Ino's lips tugged into a wicked smile._ 'Famous last words, forehead.' _The medic-nin did not notice her best friend's mischievous scheme. Ino felt triumphant. Suddenly standing up and rushing to the door, she said to Sakura "Thanks so much, forehead! I love you!"

**Slam.**

'What a quick change in mood? Ino-pig must have some monthly issues.' The pinkette told herself. The Inner Sakura made an appearance in her mind. **'You know what?'** 'What is it,Inner?' **'I think that blondie had just set you up, girl!' **Sakura frozed and began gathering her thoughts.

Then, she gave a loud ferocious growl. 'Chouji's not even back from his mission yet, let alone go on a date with Ino!' Sakura wanted to slaughter and roast her blonde friend, maybe if she did so Chouji might even consider eating some Yamanaka meat for dinner.

.

_The Ice _

.

Behind medical room 002 was no other than ANBU Team Leader, Neji Hyuuga.

Just a few hours ago he had returned with his team (Shikamaru and Hinata) from a S-rank mission. Being the hard headed and prideful Hyuuga, he declined the Hokage-sama's _request_ for him to head to the hospital to cure his injuries.

But no, the Hyuuga prodigy pushed her offer away only to have the busty blonde woman to threaten him to leave and go there.

"_Don't act smart with me, Hyuuga. Get your ass to the hospital or you're taking the whole month off from your missions." The Hokage's lips curved. "If not, I can get __**Gai **__to give you a lecture about youth."_

Neji Hyuuga was not contented with this but he certainly did not want to listen to a youthful lecture from his former sensei. If he still resist, he could have been beaten up by the Godaime who has a strength of a demon, or even stronger than that-

He cringed, not wanting to go any further with those thoughts of his and waited for a medic to check on him. Neji took off his shirt, leaving his upper body topless and laid on the medical bed. The excited squeaking from a nurse suggested that the Hyuuga prodigy had a sculpted tone body.

**BAMMMM! **

Suddenly the whole building was shaking and juddering. The nurses screamed and screeched. "Ohmygod, an Earthquake!" The Byakugan user almost fell off his bed from the violent _earthquake_?

Neji almost had the urge to roll his eyes when he heard a very familiar voice. "SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Oh, very familiar indeed. He closed his eyes and just wanted to have a peaceful nap. _'For god sake, give me a break, Haruno.' _But for some unknown reason his lips had just automatically went up and formed a small smile.

**Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Creak. Slam.**

"Stupidblonds..Ino..Lies..Chouji..," the pinkette muttered and walked in circles inside of the medical room. The Hyuuga prodigy opened one of his eyes. The pinkette's cheeks were red with anger and her eyes were burning with intense hate. Her hair was a bit messed up and her medical coat dropped down on one side. He almost wanted to say she looked _erotic_. Neji inwardly coughed.

He concentrated on some other things about her like her eyes. The emerald orbs which hold many emotions and so lively. Her pink hair which made her look stunning with her eyes. He would go on A-rank missions with Sakura as their medic. She would be very annoying and temperamental at sometimes but then she would be very kind and loving too.

Neji was not complaining, he loved everything about this pinkette. Her beauty is flawless. He had not realized it yet, but he had fallen completely in love with Sakura Haruno and there is no way, he was going to admit it. _Never_.

"Can you believe it Neji?" Sakura was already done with her ramblings and was now standing in front of him, her face an inch from his. The Hyuuga prodigy could feel his defense dropping but he kept his passive face in front of her.

"I believe that you should stop acting like a child, Haruno," his voice came out smoothly despite their closeness.

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. _'Oh, I'm the one being a child now, Hyuuga?'_

Pearl white eyes bore into green ones. Amusement was clear in pearl white eyes. "Hyuuga-san, I believe that you have an injury?" whispered Sakura in a seductive tone. Neji could feel her hands on his chest. _'This is not going to go well, Neji Hyuuga.'_

"Haruno," his firm voice spoke. "This is inappro-" He could feel Sakura licking his ear. All self-control lost, Neji pulled Sakura in for a hard slamming intense kiss.

He pulled away from her soft lips and buried his head into the crook of her neck. Both of them were panting hard for air.

"Don't ever do that again, Sakura." Panic started to rush over Sakura's senses. What had she done? '**Whoo! Good job, girl! That was a hot kiss by the way.'**

"N-Neji," yelped Sakura, feeling a little discomfort. She was getting cuddled by Neji Hyuuga, the cold-blooded Hyuuga prince. "I'm sorry!" As fast as wind, Sakura ran out of the room from embarassment and left him there.

.

_The Intelligent_

.

She was running for her dear life, who knows from what. 'How could I have been so stupid?' **'Chill, girl. You've got to admit he's got nice abs, mmmmm.'** 'INNER!'

Too busy arguing with her Inner self, Sakura had not been paying attention where she was running towards.

Suddenly, she knocked into something hard- _a brick wall? _And fell on top of it.

"Ack!" She could feel herself pressing onto something warm. It smells of cinnamon and pine. _Wait, pine?_

She opened her eyes and went wide with realization. She was on top of someone! She knocked into someone and fell on top of that person! "Please tell me you're okay, if you've broken your bones or opened your stitches, Shizune will murder-"

"Troublesome." "Huh?" She only knows one person who uses the word usually. Sakura exclaimed, "Shikamaru!"

He turned to look at the pink haired girl on top him. Both of them in a very awkward position. "Sakura," he groaned. "Can you get off me now?"

Sakura blush a thousand shades of red and quickily got off the Konoha and ANBU Strategist. When she removed herself from him, Shikamaru suddenly felt cold and he wished Sakura was still on top him but he pushed that aside –_ahem_.

She was not heavy actually; the Nara wanted his pink medic friend to get off him before he started to have any of those _dirty_ thoughts about her. "Shikamaru! I'm so sorry," Sakura apologized, her head bowing in shame.

"Troublesome women," he spatted. That somehow hit a nerve inside of Sakura and her eyes became narrow like slits, ready to pounce on Shikamaru. **'Sexist much?'** "Men are stupid," insulted Sakura. "They think they know _everything_. Women are smart."

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes at Sakura's smart comeback at the boy. Here was she who had just insulted Shikamaru Nara- a cunning genius, the top ANBU and Konoha Strategist, the one who had saved Konoha from being attacked by their enemies.

"Stupid?" Shikamaru eyed his medic friend.

'This is Shikamaru!' Sakura screamed in frustration inside her head. Getting all riled up on him is silly and now the situation is becoming worse!

"..smart.." "Excuse me?" "…smart." "Speak in full sentences Nara!" The pinkette scolded. "I said..," he looked into her eyes. "You're pretty smart." Sakura was taken aback. Troublesome and lazy Shikamaru had just complimented her.

'I must've hit him pretty hard in the ego.' **'Oh, don't resist it. You just want him on top of you again.'** 'Shut up, Inner!'

"For a girl, you're not that bad," he continued and Sakura felt the burning intensity in his hazel-eyed gaze. "You're not that troublesome." She stared at him, aghast. Somewhere she thought she heard an elephant stamping through the corridor.

"Sakura.." his voice trailed off and for a moment they just stared at each other. Sakura was horrified. Surely Shikamaru wasn't trying to tell her that he likes her? "I-"

"I totally forgot! I need to meet up with Naruto and Sasuke-kun right now!" She cried leaping to her head and almost knocking into a nurse. "Goodbye, Shika!" She fled the scene and left a very clueless Nara behind her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed, "Damn, _Uchiha."_

.

_The Brothers_

.

Sakura sat at a table inside a small restaurant. She wasn't lying to Shikamaru about meeting with Naruto and Sasuke. A waitress came over and handed a menu with a smile on her face. Scanning through the menu, Sakura wondered where the two boys are right now.

"They wouldn't forget would they?" she silently whispered. Usually the three of them would have ramen for lunch. Naruto has a fetish and obsession with ramen. Imagine eating ramen every day for lunch at the small ramen stall. The pinkette coughed.

She raised her head up and saw something out of the corner of her eye. A figure, a gait she recognized- broad shoulders, long black raven hair tied into a ponytail and red piercing eyes.

_Itachi Uchiha._

"Shit," the pinkette cursed and more colorful language threating to spill out from her mouth. **'Where's the younger Uchiha? Not that I'm saying the older one isn't delicious.'** 'I have no idea, Inner.' **'Heads-up, girl. Mr. Sexy is heading our way.' **Sakura gulped.

Itachi did not just waltzed into this small restaurant out of the blue. He knew that his little brother's friend was going to be here.

Eversince he saw the pink haired girl who was training with his brother that fateful day. He had developed a curious liking to her. The liking soon turned into attraction for him when he observed her more. She is compassionate, loyal, cunning and also tough. He had seen her punched a rock bolder ten times her size and it broke into tiny pieces and that sparked his interest in her.

Not only that, the pinkette also had grown up into a well-developed woman. She was curvy with long legs that would make a man go down on his knees and beg.

_Sakura Haruno was going to be his._

Spotting the pinkette, he headed towards her table. "Good day," he greeted politely. "Haruno." His normal voice turned into a seductive tone. Sakura felt her senses in her body tingling but she shot him back, "Uchiha."

They both had a staredown. Green eyes clashed with red ones. "Hn," Itachi tried to hide his chuckle. Sakura was trying her best not to break the table. Today morning she had just smashed her office table and she's going to need a new one.

Instead of frowning at the older Uchiha, she kept a straight and normal face. "Where's Sasuke, Itachi-_kun_?" She hissed.

Itachi did not miss out the friendly suffix she used. He smirked. "Haruno. What's wrong with my little brother not beng here? I'm here and you should be grateful." He emphasized the last word.

Sakura gave a low growl. Itachi's amusement just doubled.

"I ask you one more time. Where's Sasuke?" she gritted her teeth at the older Uchiha. He smoothly counter attack her. "I have the slightest idea about his whereabouts." "_Itachi Uchiha_, don't make me-"

Before Sakura had a chance to finish her sentence, she was being backed down back Uchiha with his forehead touching hers. She could feel his hot breathe on her face. They were too close to each other. Her heart was beating wildly and eraticly inside her ribcage.

Itachi pulled her closer against his strong body. Sakura swallowed. "Ita-"

Then, he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, a soft kiss that melted her resolved and her limbs. When he pulled back, he smirked and said, "Quiet now, Sakura?"

His voice rang through her ears. "Be mine," he whispered. His gaze was so intense it seemed to sear into her soul. Who could possibly resist? "I-"

"**ITACHI!"**

Sakura was stopped by the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun." She unintentionally blurted out. Both Uchihas activated their Sharingan.

"What did you do to Sakura?" "Little brothers should stay out of adult business." "Adult business, my ass! Let's get out of here, Sakura." He grabbed his best friend's hand and bolted out of the restaurant.

Sasuke stopped when they were far away from there. "Sakura, did he do anything to you?" His eyes showed his worriedness for her. "No," she lied. "Itachi didn't do anything to me. Don't worry." 'except for harassing me in front of everyone in there!' **'and I loved it!**' Inner Sakura jumped with joy.

Sasuke's tensed posture seem to relax a bit after hearing that. He was always so protective towards his pink haired friend. Sakura laughed at his reaction and he gave her the look- _what?_

"You should have seen your face just now! You were like 'stay away from Sakura, you monster' to Itachi."

Forcing his smile down, Sasuke just stared at Sakura and 'hn'ed at her. "Oh, come on Sasuke-kun," she playfully took his hand and dragged him along.

"Is that one word syllable that fun to pronounce?" "Hn" He looked down at their connected hands; it made him feel a warm fuzzy feeling inside him. "Oy, Sasu-chan!" He snapped out of is daydream and looked at Sakura.

His dark black eyes were so entrancing, pulling her into his soul, she could feel him. He looked like an angel, or more like a fallen angel. **'No denying it, Sasuke's as hot as his brother.'** But this is her best friend. There's no way she could be attracted to him. Could she?

"Sakura." She blushed. "Are you working tomorrow?" She felt her stomach did a flip-flop. "If you're trying to woo me, Sasu-chan, you have to do better than that," Sakura joked. Sasuke had wanted to kiss her so badly and tell her she looked cute but he did not want to risk having any conflicts with his best friend.

Instead he just pushed a lock of her pink hair behind her ears and smirked sexily down at the pinkette. "Trust me, you'll regret saying that." He put his mouth next to her ear- his hot breathe seemed to make her tense up and he whispered, "I could do so much more, _Sakura._"

She playfully pushed him and kept laughing. She mocked, "If I didn't know you, Sasuke-kun, I would have thought you trying to get your way with me." "Hn."

Both of them walking hand in hand, the townspeople had mistaken them for a couple.

"Is that Godaime's apprentice.."

"Yes..with the Uchiha's son…"

"So sweet.."

"Ahh..Young love prevails!"

Rock Lee had the shock of his life. His beautiful youthful flower was together with the Uchiha cold-blooded monster? This is against youth!

He wanted to go after his beloved Sakura-chan but before he gets the chance to do so, he was hold down by his team mate.

"Lee, I'm done with buying my weapons!" Tenten giggled and pulled him harder. "Let's go to the clothes shop, I need a new pair of pants!" She grinned at Lee who seemed torn between his team mate and his youthful flower.

"But Tenten..I-," He cast one look behind him to search for the two figures but to his dismay, both of them had vanished without a sign.

.

_The Artists_

.

"Sakura-chan, un!"

Sakura slumped back onto the tree and watched as the blonde ninja approached her. Feeling tired, she supposed that she would rather take forty winks than to entertain a certain Deidara right now.

He was very much like Naruto in appearance and attitude. He had blond hair, blue eyes, loud, annoying and super hyper.

"What're you doing?" Deidara plopped down next to Sakura, his hand slightly brushing hers.

"Training," Sakura sighed. He scooted closer to her. "Training, un. Can I join you?" he said, smiling. How can _anyone_ resist that cute and handsome smile of his? Sakura groaned inwardly.

'**Lucky today aren't we?'** 'Too lucky.'

"Of course," said Sakura and bit down on her lip. She had just realized his lips strayed too close to hers for comfort and his hand was still on hers. This was making her uncomfortable.

'**HOTTIE ALERT!'** 'Shut up and help me, Inner!' **'Okay, just enjoy this! Kiss him! Go girl, don't waste this hottie!'** Sakura did a mental eye roll at her Inner.

Deidara kissed her softly on the cheek, making her shiver with longing. He pulled away and gave her an innocent smile.

'Damn it! Why must he be so-' **'Delicious, mmmm.'**

"Sakura, will you go out with me?" Her breathe caught her throat. He was asking her to be his date? Deidara exhaled slowly. "Sakura, I-"

"She's not going with _you._" A smooth velvet voice spoke out. They both turn around to see none other than the puppet master, Sasori.

'What day is today? Hit on Sakura Haruno day?' **'Don't deny it, you love their attention!'** "Ack!" Sakura felt her body being pulled up then thrown towards the red head.

"Sasori, un!" Deidara shouted. "I was talking to Sakura-chan!" His blood boiled within him. Sasori is his best friend, but when it comes to a certain pretty and charming pinkette, they both are rivals.

Her body made contact with Sasori's. She felt his hand wrapping around his waist. Deidara frowned at Sasori. "Not anymore," he smirked for his winning.

The red head pulled her closer to his body, she could feel his muscles and his body warmth. She tried her best to control herself not to drool on him.

"She's my date!" The pink haired medic frowned.

"No, my doll is not." Frowning more.

"Yes, she is, un! Obviously, she digs me!" A vein popped out on her forehead.

"You mean _me_, Deidara." Another vein.

"She's mine, Sasori-bastard!"

Sakura had enough of these two crazy artists. "SHUT UP!" Her hand made contact with the ground and chaos rendered. "What the-"

Apparently, Inner Sakura was unimpressed with Sakura for burying the blonde and the red head into the ground. Giving those two a death glare, she walked away from them.

"Nice one, idiot." "You started it, un!"

.

_The Guardian_

.

Right now, Sakura just wanted to avoid the male population. When she saw Kakashi-sensei waving at her a mile away, she quickly turned around and headed to a different direction.

Kakashi was curious why his favourite student was running away from him. Did he do something wrong to offence his beloved Sakura?

He wanted to go after the pinkette and ask her what's wrong then maybe ask her to go on a date with him or flirt with her. He noticed that Sakura was not in a good mood, better not rile her up.

So, Kakashi had decided not to chase after her. He rather read his book than to get punch in the face. He'll just find his dear pinkette later.

.

_The Beast and Monster_

.

Gaara had just finished his meeting with the Hokage and the elders. He wasn't paying much attention to what the elders say. He hadn't and was proud of it.

The 17 year old Kazekage spotted his friend, the pink haired medic. He was pretty sure she had grown taller throughout the years.

"Sakura-san." He greeted her.

Sakura smiled and bowed at the Kazekage before her before saying in a mocking tone, "Kazekage-sama." She looked up. "Enjoying your stay at Konoha?" she teased.

The red head and the pinkette had developed a simple friendship during Gaara's visits to Konoha for his monthly meetings with Tsunade and the council.

'**Oh, another hot one.'** 'Sorry to burst your bubble, Inner. I'm sure Gaara won't be touching us.' **'Ouh . =('**

If Gaara had eyebrows, he'd be raising them right now in a questioning manner. "You look different." He told her.

"Different good, or different bad?" Sakura mused. She saw his eyes inspecting her. "Well?" Sakura sounded amuse.

Pale jade eyes locked with green emerald ones. "You're taller."

"But you're still taller than me, Gaara." She joked.

He shrugged. "You can't blame me for that, Sakura-san."

"Sakura." Gaara stared at her. "Call me, Sakura. We're friends, Gaara!" Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt him stiffened, then relaxed and conceded. "Sakura. Better?"

"Good boy." Sakura's smile was so wide, Gaara felt pleased at himself. He wouldn't want to admit it, but he wished she did that often to him.

"May I walk you home?" For once in her whole lifetime, she saw the unbelievable. Gaara was smiling! He was smiling at her! His smile was so warm, so genuine that Sakura almost forgot how to breathe. And so, she let him walk her home.

They were both so quiet. None of them talked. Feeling too awkward, Sakura started the conversation. "So, Gaara, where's Temari and Kankuro?"

"Back at Suna." He replied. Sakura held back her laughter. "So, Kankuro's in charge of your duties at home?" Gaara smirked, "Just for now." "Well, that's good," she mumbled. _"That bastard."_

Sakura really dislike Kankuro. He's not mean or evil but he's too flirty towards her. He had been doing so since Gaara became the Kazekage. He would try to touch her- something that Sakura hated men doing.

Too focused on her thoughts, Sakura nearly tripped on a rock in front of her. She closed her eyes and prepared for the wave of pain that'll hit her. But nothing happened. She opened her eyes and saw Gaara.

The young kazekage had steadied her with his arms on her waist. He never took his eyes off Sakura. A few seconds had passed and they both were still in the same position. "Gaara-"

He pulled her into his arms, bent her backwards and lowered his head towards hers. His lips just a few centimeters from hers until-

"**SAND BASTARD!" **

Sakura groaned at her blonde hair friend. "Naruto," Sakura tried explaining. He ignored Sakura and went after Gaara.

"GAARA, YOU SNEAKY BASTARD!" He threw a kunai at the red head but he dodged it easily without much effort. "How dare you try to rape Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up on Gaara, he wanted to punch him.

Gaara had no answer for Naruto's threatening words. He blocked his friend's punch using his sand.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted her face in flames. "Leave Gaara alone!"

'**My my, our lucky day isn't it? So many hotties fighting for us.'** 'More like a total nightmare.'

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she turned around to see- "Sai?" Sai gave a fake smile at her. "Ulgy." Sakura felt her eye twitch.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Deidara and Sasori appeared. "Stupid Sasori! Art's a blast and you know it!" "Art lasts for eternity. For example, my beautiful doll." "Sakura's a blast! She's mine!" "Sakura's my doll." _Twitch. Twitch._

The Uchiha brothers were there too. "Foolish little brother, you should have known." "You asshole! Stay away from Sakura!" "She's not yours." _Twitch._

Lee jumped out from the bushes. "Youthful love will prevail!" Shikamaru and Neji were behind Lee. "Troublesome."_ Twitch._

"Yoh!" Kakashi-sensei jumped down from the trees. "A gathering?"

Naruto shouted loudly, "You bastards! No one touches my Sakura-chan!" Neji scowled at Naruto._ Twitch. Twitch. Twitch._

Sakura was shaking furiously. Shikamaru noticed that and he took a step away from them.

"Hag?" Sai smiled. "Are you-"

**PWACK.**

Poor Sai flew and landed hard onto a tree, breaking the tree into half. Everyone stopped talking and shouting. They looked at the source of Sai's attack- _Sakura Haruno._

The pinkette was burning with anger and irritation. Her hair was in a mess, her pink locks had fell covering her eyes a bit. Her mouth twisted into an evil grin. Her face was all red. Her emerald eyes glowed with extreme passion.

They all thought she looked very, very _sexy _and_ exotic _right now despite their situation. She was so irrestitable.

She cracked her knuckles. "You bastards.." They gulped.

"S-Sakura-chan, un.."

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked. He was clueless to what was going on. Poor Kakashi.

"**You'll all **_**pay**_** for ruining my weekend."**

"Troublesome."

And everything went downhill from there.

.

.

"Tsunade-sama, I have reports for you-"

"**SHANAROOOOOOOOOOOO..!"**

Suddenly, the ground was shaking and Shizune had to place her hands on her table to keep her steady. Then, it was gone.

"Tsunade-sama..," she said wearily. "Was that.."

The woman with blonde pigtails sighed. "Apparently, my apprentice's not in a good mood today." _They should have known not to mess with Sakura._ The Hokage smirked.


End file.
